The Necklace
by BubblySweets
Summary: It carries a bond between the married couple. It is special for them both. Even though that silver necklace was bought just because it looked cool, had became something more.


This is just a small little drabble for the future of Fairy Tail and this is my first FT fanfiction, and it'll be a little OCC. Hope you enjoy it though :D

~Bubblycutie

* * *

It's only been a year and 9 months since they had been married. It's only been the nine months that a bouncy baby boy has been born. Than more 2 years have gone by until the young couple produce another child. It's been 2 years and 9 months since both of the young couple has gone on any hard missions. They had made a small promise to not go on any hard missions for the sake of the children. Even the rest of the Team Natsu had agreed.

Until the new Master Laxus and the old master Makarov had appointed Team Natsu on an important mission that needed only the strongest members of the team. According to the rules of the mission even Team Natsu themselves aren't allowed to even know what the mission is until they reach the destination called Clover Town. To meet a man who will tell them the directions for the city Slaughter Creek, it's slightly outside of Fiore. The name brings chills down anyone's backs once mention.

Currently the young blue haired woman watched her husband pack a bag for the trip from the doorway. Worry shined brightly in her eyes. The sun was to rise in an hour or so; the Titana figured it would be easier to travel in morning then during the afternoon. The young woman smiled a ghostly smile as she came c and took the shirt that her husband was currently poorly folding. She refolds it and put in his bag. The young man smiled and wraps his arms around her 5-month pregnant tummy. The couple held each other quietly.

The bluenette woman decided to break the silence, "Lucy-chan, called and said she was bringing over Nashi and Iggy before you all go to the train."

The raven haired man nodded his head as he leaned his forehead against his dear wife, "Are you sure you can watch 4 children by yourself? It could cause more stress then needed."

"Levy-chan and Lisana-chan are coming over to help, so it'll be 5 children if you include the twins. Plus, the little droplet in my stomach only needs me to eat and throw it back up."

"That's a lot of kids, Juvia." The raven-haired man said raising an eyebrow.

Juvia rolled her eyes, "The twins are only 3 months old all they'll do is sleep, Gray."

"But they're evil spawns of the Metalhead," he teased, flashing his teeth, "And then there's Flamebrain's brats."

She laughed, "To which those spawns both have DNA's from Lucy and Levy. Besides Ur will have playmates for the-", the bluenette lowered her eyes, "next month…"

Gray ran a hand through his hair. It's been a long while since any of Team Natsu had taken even a two-week mission was long for them. He knew how hard it would on Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, and himself about leaving their families here, and not being able to tell them where and what exactly they're suppose to be doing. Happy, and Carla are forced to stay behind. Jellal would fine with baby Simon, mainly because he used to be part of the council. It was just Juvia that worried him, since she couldn't use magic while pregnant. It brought his nerves down that Levy and Lisana will here with her.

He has to admit he does feel a little bad for Lucy and Natsu since they both have to go on the damned mission and leave their evil spawns here with his wife. The only thing Gray can hope is that all of them come back alive.

"Papa…" a little voice spoke sleeply.

There by the doorway was a little boy at the age of 2 in light blue footie pajamas with little smiley rainclouds on them. His hair was bright as his mothers while his eyes shined like his fathers. His teddy bear was dragged on the ground as the sleepy boy rubbed his eyes. Gray smiled as he went to pick up the sleepy boy.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing up?"

Ur's eyes started to water, "Papa, don't go…"

Juvia bit her lip and closed her eyes before her own eyes start to tear up. It broke her heart to see her baby boy cry. Gray shifted awkwardly, it's one of those moments where Juvia was better at then he is.

"Ur, I want you to listen. Papa was informed that bad guys are coming to the country and…" Gray searched his mind for the right words, "and he and his team need to help keep the bad guys away from here. It's my duty to keep you, your mama, and your baby sister alive. Do you understand?"

The little boy nodded and perked up, "Can Ur go with Papa? Ur knows magic too!"

A chuckle came from the father, "Ur, you can't go with me." Ur's smile dropped and Gray continued, "But you can help me."

"With what?"

"Can you protect your mama and baby sister while I'm gone?"

The small blue haired boy nodded his head excitedly. Gray smiled and ruffled his son's hair. Juvia smiled as she took Ur from Gray. He watched the love of his life take their joy back to bed. He then turned to finish packing right when the doorbell rang. Juvia opened the door to let Lucy and Natsu in. Gray came down the stairs right when Juvia directed them to put Nashi and Iggy. Juvia's eyes watch Gray go towards her and pulled her in a hug.

"You have everything you need right? Extra shirts, pants-"

Gray pulled her in a kiss, "Yes, I'm not that much of a stripper."

Keeping her lips close to his, she whispered, "Don't forget to put back on your shirt."

Smirking, he pulled away put on his shirt then walked back to her. Giving her another kiss. Holding her close, he kept his eyes shut to savor the moment. He could hear Natsu and Lucy coming down the stairs.

"Are you ready Gray?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah."

"Thank you again Juvia for watching Nashi and Iggy," Lucy said smilling, "Let's go…" Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm and pulled him along outside the front door. Juvia looked back at her husband.

"Promise Juvia-" Juvia froze, "Promise _me_ you'll come back safely."

Gray smiled and unclipped the necklace that never failed to stay on his body. He put it around his dear wife's neck and clipped back. Putting a hand on her cheek, he gave one final kiss before he left.

"I'll come back for that…you…Ur…and our daughter."

Juvia clutch the sword necklace in her hands as she watched the three friends off to the train station. This was the second time the necklace made around her neck from back X791-X792. The necklace brought hope and relief in her heart. For now all she can do to help her friends and her husband is to stay here to take care of the kids and herself. She'll see them come back safe and sound. With probably a few bruises from the many fights the iron dragon, fire dragon, and demon slayer make with each other.

* * *

I tried XD I thought some fluff would be great to share. I hope I got some characterizing right and grammar stuff right. I hope you all enjoyed nonetheless. In case any of her were wondering the whole idea just popped in my head when I saw Furious 7 (great movie btw) with the necklace both Dom and Letty have. XD

Bye :3

Bubblycutie


End file.
